1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood pressure monitor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 57-145640 (Patent Document 1) discloses a manual pressurizing blood pressure monitor. The manual pressurizing blood pressure monitor includes a main unit, a rubber ball serving as a manual pressurizing device connected to this main unit with a tube, and a cuff connected to the main unit with the tube.
With size reduction of built-in electronic devices, the main unit has been reduced in weight year by year. Therefore, during blood pressure measurement using this manual pressurizing blood pressure monitor, the main unit mounted on a mounting surface such as a desk is likely to slide over the mounting surface by being pulled by the tube connected to the main unit.
Sliding of the main unit degrades the usability of the manual pressurizing blood pressure monitor, and also imparts undesirable vibrations to a sensor and the like built into the main unit, which may affect the accuracy in blood pressure measurement. A rubber protrusion for preventing sliding may be provided on the rear surface of the main unit. However, providing such a rubber protrusion increases the manufacturing cost of the manual pressurizing blood pressure monitor.
An automatic pressurizing blood pressure monitor with a pressurizing mechanism built into the main unit is also provided with a tube between the main unit and the cuff. Therefore, during blood pressure measurement, the main unit mounted on a mounting surface such as a desk is likely to slide over the mounting surface by being pulled by the tube connected to the main unit.
Accordingly, during use of a blood pressure monitor, a main unit is likely to slide over a mounting surface by being pulled by a tube connected to the main unit.